King Edmund the Just
by XxXNatsume'sGirlXxX
Summary: A bit of a morbid story about Edmund, his take on his betrayel and redemption, what he thinks he deserves, and all the pent up feelings he harbors.


**Chapter 1  
>Nightmares<strong>

Stone creatures danced in Edmund's dreams tonight. They stared at him in hatred, blaming him for their sad demise. He ran, trying to escape their unblinking eyes. Everywhere he fled more statues stood and the more he tried to escape the harder it snowed.

"Traitor, Traitor!" The stone creatures sang.

"NO!" He cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry"

"Traitor!" They continued, snow piling up atop their unmoving heads.

"Edmund!" He heard Susan's voice, not far off. "Edmund where are you!"

"Susan I'm here!" He shouted running in the direction of her voice. The blizzard was blinding, all he could see was was statues, everywhere. "Susan!" He yelled, finally finding her just in time to watch her turn to stone. Her voice joined the thousand others.  
>"Traitor! Traitor!" She cried, calling for vengence.<p>

Peter then walked into the clearing, smiling maniacly. Edmund's face broke out into a grin, thinking he was looking upon his svaiour. His brow furrowed in confusion as the High King, his older brother, drew his sword and charged, to take Edmund's head. Suddenly Edmund held his own sword and moved to deflect Peter's blow, barely missing being decapitated.

"Peter!" Edmund cried incredulously blocking another of Peter's stirkes. They fought, and they fought viciously. Edmund had never met anyone his match in swordmanship, not even the High King. Though their fight wore on and Peter never got tired. No matter how many times Edmund struck him, the sword glances off. King Edmund the Just wasn't feeling very royal at that moment. His throat was raw, and the freezing air burned it numb. His eyes stung, and he could barely see through the blizard swirling about him. His limbs were nearly frozen. His lungs were aflame and his heart sinking deep in his chest.

For a traitor to die here and now, it would be only just.

Peter's sword ripped through the freezing air and sunk into his brother's flesh with a sickening thunk. He smiled. Edmund looked in horror at the wound his king, brother, counselor and most trusted friend had given him. If that was what he missed from Father Christmas he would have much rather done without. In utter terror Edmund realized why his sword had no effect on Peter. Where his skin should have been, was harsh gray stone.  
>Peter lashed out one last time grabbing the injured and horrified Edmund by the leg.<p>

"You're nothing but a dirty traitor, Ed" Said the stone Peter.

Edmund was too shocked for words, he struggled away from Peter's grip and began to run. Peter's cackling voice followed him through the wood. "Traitor! Traitor! Ed's a bloody traitor!"

"Edmund!" He heard his name being called again, this time by Lucy. Edmund almost ran in the opposite direction, knowing what would happen to Lucy as soon as he found her. "Edmund!" The desperation in her voice grew, "Edmund, please help me!" She wailed. That was it for Edmund, he had to save his sister.

"I'm coming, Lu!" He yelled charging through the trees.

"Edmund! Over here!" She screamed. Edmund finally came to a clearing to find Lucy being attacked by wolves looking as if they were made of stone. "Edmund!" His named died on her lips as her flesh turned to stone.

"Lucy!" He swung a sword at the wolves and the fled. He ran to his little sister. "Lucy, no!"

"Get away from me, Edmund!" The stone Lucy cried, "Get away you bloody traitor."

"Lucy, I'm sorry!"

"It's all your fault. If it weren't for you none of this would have happened!" She shreiked. As she was dying, she finally told him the truth.  
>"I hate you, Edmund."<br>And the corpse turned to stone.

Edmund was shaken awake with a start.  
>"Edmund, you were screaming." Said Lucy worriedly, having just rushed into the room.<p>

"Were you having a nightmare, mate?" Asked Eustace, sitting on the egdge of his cousin's bed

"No," Said Edmund, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? I could go get us some cocoa." Said Lucy,

"No, Lu, I really am fine, it was nothing." Edmund reassured her,

"Well... Ok, I love you." She said as she walked out the door, but as he looked at her all he could hear was _I hate you, Edmund._ Over and over and over. . .

Edmund turned on his side and pretended to go back to sleep before Eustace could make any comment. Eustace was asleep and snoring obnoxiously soon enough. Edmund lay there staring at the ceiling, the one face he truely despised being the only one he saw when he closed his eyes. Unimaginable beauty, eyes like purest glacial ice, skin like marble, lucious hair and her lips stained with blood.  
>King Edmund almost laughed out loud when he thought of the only thing warm about her.<br>Blood.  
>His blood. Royal blood.<br>The blood that she still owned.

**A/N Thanks for reading, this story is going to be a little morbid but nothing much worse than what was in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't leave a review and tell me what was wrong. Thanks!**


End file.
